


sickeningly sweet (like honey)

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Nothing serious, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief cameo from lee taemin and kim jongdae, fruitless attempt at humor, i see mr qian kun constantly third wheeling our otp I Am: Sad and Disappointed, kun secretly likes being babied your argument is invalid, kunwoocas, lucky three bantering like there's no tomorrow, soft, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: no angst, no smut—just 1613 words of pure fluff, good old lucky three taking care of each other, and diabetes waiting to happen. it's so sweet it's gross.





	sickeningly sweet (like honey)

**Author's Note:**

> my babies are underrated, please love them
> 
> fic title from Troye Sivan's for him.

EXO's Heaven blasted from the jet black phone with a holographic Taemin photocard in its transparent case. Jongdae's shrill voice rang clear, attracting some head turns from patrons nearby. Yuta and Ten craned their necks to read the caller ID just before Jungwoo snatched it. 

"You still call your dad 'daddy'?" The Japanese cooed. "That's adorable! I expect no less from South Korea's baby boy." 

Jungwoo, with a subtle shade of pink high on his cheeks, picked up the phone and looked straight into Yuta's eyes when he spoke to the phone with his most level voice, "Hi, Xuxi. What's up?"

While Jungwoo resisted, Ten made no attempt to hold back a booming laugh at the way Yuta's eyes turned as big as dimes, once again attracting annoyed and strange looks. When one had been hanging out with Ten for long enough, though, they became immune to the staring. 

The panic oozing from the voice at the other end of the line, however, immediately put Jungwoo on edge with the news he'd just been told.

"Alright. Stay calm, babe. I'm going back right now, keep him alive for me, would you? Love you." 

With that he ended his call and turned to a very bamboozled Yuta and Ten, whose laughter was finally subsiding. "I'm so sorry, hyung, but there's been an emergency in the dorm that I have to attend immediately."

"Is all good, Jwoos?" 

Jungwoo squirmed in his seat, which suddenly felt far too warm. "Kun-hyung caught a fever." 

—

Ten minutes later, after profuse apologies to Ten and Yuta that ended with them shooing him (with Ten shouting after his retreating figure telling him to take care of his 'idiots of boyfriends'), Jungwoo found himself bouncing his knee at the bus stop near the café, anxiety forming a lump on his throat. He knew he was being dramatic by worrying. It's just that Kun rarely got sick. In fact, Jungwoo thought it was actually his first time, as the eldest was the one who took care of him and Yukhei when either of them caught an illness. Partly because he felt responsible as the eldest out of the roommates, but that reason came after the fact that he's been whipped for Jungwoo and Yukhei since their rookie days.

The blond heaved a sigh. He was being irrational. Surely Yukhei could manage looking after Kun for a moment longer, at least until he got home. He had faith in Yukhei.

— 

" _Kun-ge, don't die on me_!" Yukhei yelled in frantic Cantonese from the kitchen, giving the older a bigger headache than he already had. He hoped Yukhei never finished making that tea, because his migraine couldn't do with Yukhei's voice volume at the moment.

The younger barged his way into Kun's bedroom as quietly as possible in a concealed state of panic, tea sloshing within the white IKEA cup in his hand.

Kun groaned and sat up before accepting the warm cup. He inhaled the jasmine scent that reeked from the liquid and sighed. "Thank you, Xuxi."

The corners of Yukhei's lips tugged slightly, cracking his tense face muscles. He ran his long fingers through the fringes sticking onto Kun's sweaty forehead and frowned. Kun's sickness didn't seem like it would get better any soon.

Yukhei watched the older drain his cup. Earlier that day when Kun's sickness was milder Yukhei had called their manager to inform him of their day off as a precaution. Their manager had been worried and advised Yukhei to call Jungwoo to get some help with taking care of Kun, but Yukhei didn't want to bother the Korean if it wasn't so urgent. His prediction was proven to be correct, however, as with the temperature outside rose at noon, so did Kun's.

Yukhei took the cup and set it down on the bedside table as Kun rubbed his eyes and settled back into the light blanket Yukhei replaced the duvet with.

"Do you need anything else, ge?" 

"It's just a little cold, I'm not dying. Stop treating me like some kind of patient," Kun whined. That's cute, he never whined. 

Just then, they heard the unmistakable click of the front door. Yukhei breathed in unmasked relief as the sound of shoes being thrown off and the thumping of footsteps resonates through the flat. 

"Kun?" Jungwoo's blond head peeked into the bedroom before he was pulled into the arms of a six foot tall hunk of Hong Kong meat. "Hi to you too, baby. Has he eaten?"

The questioned man released him of his hug. "A bowl of corn soup, with much effort. Apparently old people lose their appetite when they fall ill." 

While Kun complained something about ' _I'm not old! Everyone lose their appetites when they're sick, you— (a string of scandalous Chinese curses and name calling, redacted)_ ', Jungwoo raised his eyebrows at the taller in surprise. "You cooked?"

"Hyung, you credit me too much. Of course not. It was canned, all I had to do was microwave it." That would explain why the kitchen wasn't on fire.

"Woo, he violated me." Kun sighed dramatically. "He forced spoonfuls of that horrid store-bought corn water down my throat!"

Jungwoo walked across their room to the side of the beds with a giggle, tailed by Yukhei. They slept in one room for most nights (read: every night except for late nights where dance practices went out of line and reduced their bones to jell-o), and therefore pushed two twin XL sized beds together as solution. It wasn't the most comfortable but they learned to endure it. Also why the middle position was constantly being fought over—mostly by Jungwoo and Yukhei, because Kun gave in more often than not—but Yukhei rarely got what he wanted since he's such an active sleeper and had kicked his boyfriends out of bed on more than one occasion.

He bent down to Kun's ear and whispered in his best bedroom voice, "I hope you like 'corn water', because I bought two more cans of it for you." 

Unlike Yukhei, Jungwoo didn't even need to see to laugh at the pure horror on Kun's face as he made a beeline to their drawer and pulled out a blue cloth, which he handed to the younger. "Xuxi, can you soak this in cold water please?"

He scurried off into the bathroom while Jungwoo drew the curtains to let the afternoon sunshine in. "Have you taken any medicine?"

Kun narrowed his eyes at the new source of light. "Ugh. No." 

"I'll be right back, then."

Jungwoo returned from the kitchen with a small white bottle, a pack of pills and a glass of water in another hand, while Yukhei emerged bringing the towel, still damp. 

They force fed Kun (who suddenly got very petulant when medicine was put under his nose) some pill and syrup, and Yukhei thanked the gods that Jungwoo, the second mother hen of the household, knew at least the basics of taking care of sick people.

Kun sighed in bliss when the cold cloth was pressed against his forehead. " _What would I do without you two_ ," he mumbled quietly in his mother tongue and did not go unnoticed by Yukhei, who chuckled and squeezed his hand affectionately.

Though Jungwoo had been studying Mandarin for a while, he could only catch bits of his boyfriends' exchanges and decided to not inquire further. Instead, he patted Kun's calves and whispered, "Do you want us to accompany you here or leave you to rest, Hyung?"

Kun hummed, his mind still swimming and foggy with from the fever. "I don't want you to get sick, too." 

Yukhei made a low, almost petulant whine. "Can't we stay here instead?"

The younger turned to him and Jungwoo knew that he was the deciding vote. He pouted in concentration as he weighed the pros and cons, blissfully unaware that his boyfriends were restraining themselves from pinching his cheeks. "Well... I suppose leaving you alone would be rather an unwise decision."

Kun scrunched his face in disagreement. "Yukhei, you'll catch my fever," the protest rolled off his heavy tongue.

"It's alright, Kun, we're just here to take care of you. Just try to sleep, okay?" Yukhei pressed a kiss to his knuckle.

Jungwoo opened Kun's closet (they started sharing clothes four months into training together) and pulled out a white tee—definitely Yukhei's judging from the size—and a pair of navy shorts that belonged to Kun before stripping himself. Yukhei, still bending over the older Chinese, whistled at the sight of Jungwoo's cute milky white butt in only black Calvin Kleins and received a weak slap from Kun, while Jungwoo himself merely did an eye roll. "Perve."

Yukhei had the audacity to laugh.

They climbed into bed to join Kun from either side, hands and legs everywhere around each other, creating a mess of limbs. Jungwoo buried his nose in the junction between Kun's shoulder and neck and peppered butterfly kisses on bare, scalding skin, while Yukhei found a resting place for his cheek on Kun's hair. He was hot, figuratively and literally, but Yukhei and Jungwoo were so big on cuddling they didn’t complain. 

"Good night, ge."

"It's barely afternoon, Xuxi."

"Just let the puppy love you, Kun."

The laugh that bubbled from Yukhei's throat reverberated in his chest and shook Kun's shoulder in the process, who smiled contentedly. He didn't mind being sick once in a while if it meant his boyfriends would dote on him. 

—

"You know, Kun, for someone who claims to be sick you had such burning passion when you insulted me by saying—" 

"Aiyah!" Kun delivered another weak slap to Yukhei's bicep. "Shh. Sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> that's it, folks. probably my last fic before twelfth grade starts and i get buried in a pile of exams and after school lessons and university applications and scholarship interviews etc etc. it's about to be one hell of an academic year, but your comments are part of the reasons i go on, aside from the painstakingly long waiting for NCT 2019 Yearbook. positive messages, prayers and support are always accepted in these difficult times ya'll. i'll try to be as active as possible, but worst case scenario i can't update ao3 (oh gosh i hope not), my personal IG is @bhrawardhana and my graphic design IG is @charissaubrey. <3


End file.
